Clash of the Thunder Gods
by ptabs0101
Summary: Raiden and Alex Mercer. Both were named after gods of lightning. Both killed so many people whether it was for a purpose or for fun. Both had powers beyond an ordinary man that they appeared to be godlike beings to the mundane world. Now they fight to the death to see who is more deserving of their code names. Be prepared for the battle between Raiden and Zeus.


AN:

Bloodwitch Raven inspired this little teaser.

It is a stand-alone story that has no significance to Metal Gear Rising: Infinite or Infinite Blacklight. It's written for my and your amusement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear Rising, Prototype, or Bioshock. They belong to their respective companies.

Clash of the Thunder Gods

Part One: Confrontation

The came massive blade came crashing down on top of Raiden like a guillotine. He barely had enough time to bring the HF Murasama up to block the attack. However, the force of the blow was a lot more than he thought as he fell to one knee, the causing a small crater to form from him falling to a kneeling position.

The cyborg ninja gritted his teeth and pushed back with his own incredible strength, sending the wielder of the blade flying away from him. The hooded assailant corrected his body in midair. When he landed, his black shoes skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. He crouched down and held his sword for an arm to the side in a battle ready stance.

Neither Raiden nor his attacker waited for the dust to clear. They charged at each other with their blades raised high as their feet cracked the earth with the strength and weight behind each step.

The blades clashed against the other with enough force to blow the dust clouds away. Sparks danced around the blades as their wielders held a match to overpower the other. A few seconds had passed as neither of them hadn't gained any ground against the other.

Both deciding to end the contest of strength, they pulled back their weapons and began a spectacular display of swordplay. To the mundane observer, this duel to the death appeared to be some kind of performance with extravagant choreography.

But Raiden proved to be the superior when it came to swordplay. There were many times where he was able to land a decisive blow on his enemy. But it was all for nothing as red and black tendrils reknitted every injury that he inflicted upon hooded opponent.

What the hooded figure lacked in skill, he made it up for it with superhuman reflexes and strength. His sword arm had lower attack speed than the HF Murasama but its blows were heavy enough to knock the cyborg off balance. He also showed no sign of slowing down any time soon.

As the mysterious man raised his sword-arm up for another attack, Raiden activated Blade Mode and quickly sliced off the man's sword-arm. Concluding the Zandatsu, he snatched the sword-arm out of the air with his free hand. Not ending it there, he reactivated Blade Mode as he dual wielded the stolen blade and the HF Murasama.

Between the time that the cyborg grabbed the blade-arm and activated Blade Mode again, his adversary somehow morphed his remaining arm into a giant shield and he brought it forward to defend himself.

The shield must have been very thick since it took up almost of Raiden's fuel cells to break through it even after increasing his attack speed with the stolen blade. As the shield was completely sliced apart, he spun around his heel. At the end of the spin, he kicked his foe on the chin, sending him flying high.

The cyborg ninja returned the stolen sword by throwing it at the owner. It stabbed the hooded man in the chest and sent him towards a far away building. His body eventually the side of the building and remained hanging there because of the blade that held him up.

Thinking that it was over, Raiden sheathed his sword and turned away from the impaled corpse. He started to walk away when he heard a loud thud. Eyes widening he turned back to find the dead man alive and whole again. The only evidences of the battle earlier were the patches of blood on the man's face and clothes.

"Okay, now you just pissed me off."


End file.
